Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a computer of the display device.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique in which when an image of a marker attached to a subject device is taken by a camera, an image taken by the camera and a help object associated with the marker are combined with each other and displayed using an AR (Augmented Reality) technique.